Group III-V nitride compound semiconductors such as gallium nitride (GaN) and the like are being applied to semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), laser diodes (LDs), etc. It is desirable to increase the efficiency of such semiconductor light emitting elements.